villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maitre Wolf
Maitre Wolf is the main antagonist in the German cartoon movie "Mullewapp- Das große Kinoabenteuer der drei Freunde". He's an Anthropomorphic wolf who enjoys cooking and kidnaps the lamb Wolke (which means "cloud") in order to roast her for his birthday. He's voiced by Volker Wolf. Biography Maitre Wolf and his butler, a goat, meet a fox when they are looking for a lamb for Maitre to cook. Scared of Maitre, the fox tells him about Wolke. The next day, Maitre and his butler kidnap Wolke when she plays in a field by putting her into a sack and carrying her home. On their way, they overhear a monologue from the fox, who mumbles to himself that he won't come to Maitre's birthday party. Angry at this, Maitre beats him up with an umbrella. The fox is later found and interrogated by three residents of the farm Wolke was kidnapped from: the mouse Johnny Mauser, the rooster Franz and the pig Waldemar. After hearing about Maitre planning to cook Wolke, they decide to recue her. Despite Waldemar being afraid of water, they manage to arrive on Maitre's island with a boat. Meanwhile, Wolke witnesses the wolf capturing birds so they entertain him by singing while he's eating dinner (not Wolke). When Johnny, Franz and Waldemar arrive at the wolf's house, Johnny reveals to his friends, who thought him to be a hero because he was constantly telling story of his heroic deeds, that his stories were all made up and leaves them. Maitre bids Franz and Waldemar welcome and invites them to join him for his birthday party. However he quickly decides to eat them when finding recipes for rooster and pig in his cook book. When Franz and Waldemar ask him about Wolke, he reveals that he put her in a pot before putting the two inside as well. After watching Maitre chopping cabbage for his meal while singing, Johnny decides to save his friends and rings on the door. Maitre doesn't see him at the first time and closes the door. The second time, after being told to look down, he notices him, but then bursts into laughter when Johnny threatens him to let his friends go. He then starts to fight with the mouse, during which the pot falls down, releasing Wolke, Franz and Waldemar. Together, they tie him up, however, the enraged Maitre frees himself and chases them. Wolke releases the birds from their cage, who confuse the wolf for a short time with their singing, however it doesn't last long. The friends then distract Maitre by saying that another guest has arrived, however this doesn't give them much time either. At the beach, they realize that they can't reach the boat before Maitre. Franz starts to fly and carries his friends across the water. Maitre follows them in the boat, however he drowns when the boat sinks, much to the joy of his butler who is finally free. Personality Maitre is a very sophisticated wolf, shown by the way he gently talks to his prey as well as his lifestyle, given that he lives in a villa and has a butler. When beating up the fox, he doesn't show anger, and just behaves more gently before hitting him with his umbrella offscreen. He also enjoys music, as he loves hearing the birds he captured singing for him while he eats, even forcing them to enhance their speed when he eats faster, and he himself later sings about cooking when chopping cabbage. Despite him being so sophisticated, he also had a very primal side of his nature. He was easily provoked by hearing that the fox didn't want to come to his party, and later, after seeing recipes for roosters and pigs, he tries to get control of his instics when viewing Franz as a roasted chicken. When he later frees himself of his bonds, he is in complete rage, with his eyes glowing in anger, his claws being shown and him running on all fours. He also seems to be sadistic, shown in his song during which he abuses his butler by almost chopping him with his cleaver while laughing. It is implied that Maitre eats anyone who comes to his home, which could be the main reason for the fox refusing to come to his birthday. His butler tells Wolke that the only reason he's doing Maitre's bidding is out of fear of being the next one in his pot. When the friends return home, the fox is surprised, saying that nobody ever came back from the wolf. Maitre is very happy about anyone who comes to him, which might be because, as said above, he is implied to eat his guests. He bids Franz and Waldemar welcome, and later, when Johnny knocks on the door, he quickly rushes to welcome the new guest. The friends even manage to distract him by telling him that another guest arrived. Trivia *Maitre is French for master, in this case in terms of him being a master in cooking. *Maitre Wolf is very similiar to Shere Khan: Both are predators who are very sophisticated. However, while with Shere Khan, it's restricted to how he talks to Mowgli, Maitre Wolf's sophistication can be seen in his lifestyle, as he lives in a villa with a butler. Another major difference is that Shere Khan wants to eat his human meals raw, while Maitre enjoys cooking other Anthropomorphic animals. **It should also be noted that, with their sophisticated nature, they have different roles: Shere Khan is just an animal in a human world, while Maitre is part of a world of Anthropomorphic animals, giving him a place in society, while Shere Khan, with all his sophisticated nature, is still an animal. Gallery Maitre Wolf Fox.jpg|Maitre and his butler meet a fox who tells them about Wolke. Maitre approaching Wolke.jpg|Maitre approaches Wolke, carelessly destroying her ball before having his butler put her in a sack. Maitre Wolf What goes best with lamb.jpg|Maitre Wolf thinking about the best recipe for lamb. Maitre Wolf Listening.jpg|Maitre Wolf listening to the birds singing while eating a soup. Maitre Wolf Welcoming his guests.jpg|Maitre welcomes Franz and Waldemar and invites them inside to join his birthday. Maitre Wolf Cook Book.jpg|Maitre spotting recipes for roosters and pigs in his cook book, deciding to eat Franz and Waldemar. Maitre Wolf Hungry.jpg|Maitre trying to control his instincts, already seeing Franz as a roasted chicken. Maitre Wolf Chopping Cabbagge.jpg|Maitre chopping cabbage during his song. Maitre Wolf Lemons.jpg|Maitre putting lemons on Franz's eyes. Maitre Wolf Look into the pot.jpg|Maitre looking into the pot, telling Franz, Waldemar and Wolke that the can't decide who to eat first. Maitre Wolf Laughing.jpg|Maitre Wolf laughing at Johnny's demand to let his friends go. Maitre Wolf Tied up.jpg|Maitre gets tied up by Wolke, Waldemar, Franz and Johnny using spaghetti. Maitre Wolf Free.jpg|Maitre after freeing himself. Maitre Wolf Distracted.jpg|Maitre is temporarily distracted when Wolke, Waldemar, Franz and Johny claim that a new guest has arrived. Maitre Wolf Primal.jpg|Maitre, reverting to his primal instincts, running on all fours now, chases the four friends. Maitre Wolf Sinking.jpg|Maitre Wolf as the boat he used to chase the four with is sinking, causing him to drown. Category:Predator Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased